Nicholas Wilde: The Case of the Stolen Amethyst
by Medic 27
Summary: This is based off the old "private eye" style of mystery novels. Nicholas Wilde is a private eye. He makes an honest living finding whatever others have lost. Join him in his adventure, and see if he can crack the case of the Stolen Amethyst. The beginning of the first chapter may seem strange, but I was trying for some satire... never mind. Push through the introduction and enjoy.


Nicholas Wilde: The Case of the Stolen Amethyst

Chapter 1

 **A.N. Thanks for checking out this story. I am going for the "guy noir / P.I." style. Also aiming for the archetypes and tropes that go with this genre. That means that the first part of this chapter will be a bit strange, but I hope it sets the right mood/tone. I have spent an estimated 10 hours developing the plot and notes and clues and all that. I really do hope to finish this, even in no one reads it, however I can't promise that it will be in a timely manner. Seriously, I might be the slowest amateur author in history. I spent six hours of steady work to write a 2,500 word count narrative essay. Enjoy!**

 _It was a dark and rainy night out on the streets of Zootopia. Our dashing hero sits alone in the Direwolf Tavern, awaiting the arrival of his next case. He has a feeling that whatever happens tonight will begin the end of one chapter of his life, and possibly the beginning of another..._

The single street lamp flashed out, almost as if it was a monument to the nocturnal life of the population. It seemed to be showcasing the fragile barter system staged in the dark and gloom of the city at night. The absence of the light served to create another site from which those who profit from this trade are able to peddle their wares. Specifically the subset of the population that profits off the addictions of others. They are the set that are never given an equal chance. Just because of the stereotype of their species, they are forced into a line of work that none appreciate. These members of society are forced to take the hand dealt to them. But breaking this law of nature is difficult, and few have outrun its reign over their lives.

For now, this archetype will remain.

The red fox, dressed in his usual overcoat, slacks, and tie, observed this from the all-night bar across the street. While dressed in his once high class apparel, one might think he had forgotten the rules of civilization. He could have passed for one that was homeless and without set destiny, just from the look he bore. He was cloaked in a once high-quality but now worn overcoat which looked as if it was a relic passed down from some older generation. Those seldom few that know of his background know that it had been passed down from his father, a suit tailor, when he was a kit, and is now prized as one of his most meaningful possessions.

While it is true that at one point that he knew the proper way to fasten a tie, the knowledge may have been suppressed by the endless years the layered city provided him, compelling the fox to preserve the knot as some relic of a better day. Another theory includes that he simply forgot, sipping it on each night and off each morning, never bothering to relearn.

Whatever the reason, the strip of fine fabric hung loosely around his neck, the center off kilter with the buttons on his shirt, with the knot set below the uppermost button. However, this fastener was seldom used, adding to his trademark appearance. The tie, which he often donned as one of his trademark pieces of apparel, drastically offset the russet hue of his fur and the tan canvas of the coat he wrought over his compact frame. The tie was a dark blue striped in burgundy, seeming to have held its shape through the long years.

Dismissing the phenomenon as pure chance, the fox turned back to his thoughts. His focus drifted back into his past, and the past of this fox was the city in which he mounted his hold on life. A life of private inquisition into other's lives. This city is full of the bright vibrancy that hides its true nature. However, it has its secrets. Every mammal has their secrets, so why not the city? Rarely are these skeletons removed from the closet to be revealed to the common, law abiding population; only those, like this fox, who were raised on these streets, or raised by the crime lords who rule the streets, are able to discover what the city tries to keep hidden. After all, colorful skyscrapers and smiling faces on brightly illuminated billboards provide an expert facade, capable of fooling many tourists and citizens alike.

On this rare occasion, someone slipped through the door to Direwolf Tavern and entered the bar without him noticing. She scanned the area. Then, setting her eyes of someone who met her qualifications, nervously crept close to a timber-wolf. He was sitting alone near the edge of the bar wearing a dark trench coat, the rather large canine oblivious to her approach as he was pondering over the contents of the manila folder in front of him. Gathering her confidence, she prodded the wolf.

"Nicholas Wilde, I need your help."

Hearing his name, the fox withdrew from his thoughts and looked up to see what was happening. He noticed the wolf glaring at a bunny, who was apologizing profusely for her mistake. He immediately saw how out of place the small doe looked. She was rather attractive for a bunny, Nick thought. She was wearing a white, shin-length dress with a fur collar, and an elegant necklace sitting upon her light grey fur. She had bright, amethyst colored eyes, which were unsuccessfully looking for a way to diffuse the tense situation.

"Larry, take it easy. No harm, no foul," said the fox, striding up to the counter. Grumbling, the wolf sent one last look towards the rabbit and turned back to study the folder in front of him.

Directed at the smaller mammal, the fox whispered, "Don't think too harshly of him. His employer was just arrested; he lost his job."

The lapine glanced nervously at the foxes attire, seeming to be wondering whether or not to speak.

Cutting her off right as she was about to talk, the fox said with a grin, "I am Nicholas Wilde, private eye. I heard you were looking for me." The rabbit, still shaken from her faux-pas, gave Nicholas a nervous look. She glanced around at the larger mammals in the bar. Nicholas understood her concern, as there was a majority of the larger medium sized mammals here at Direwolf Tavern, he motioned back to where he was earlier. "Come. What, pray tell, are the distresses of thy damsel?"

She gave him a confused look.

The fox grinned, and betrayed himself to the fun he was having with the rabbit. "Forgive me," he said, "it makes it more interesting if you change things up."

Nick motioned to the bench that lined the wall, while he took the chair, with his back to the room. He knew the importance of making prey mammals feel safe, and being able to see the entire room seemed to have that effect on mammals. Nick himself held no fear of putting his back to the rest of the tavern. Most of the mammals in the bar he counted among his friends, who would more than likely defend the fox in a fight. All of the mammals knew he had connections with Mr. Big, particularly that he was Nick's Godfather, so even his enemies dare not ambush him in public.

"I am Judy," the rabbit blurted rather hastily. As a blush rose to her cheeks, she added, "Judith Hopps. I asked around and they said, 'If you need something found, find Nicholas Wilde.'"

"Well, Judy Judith Hopps, what is your problem? And please, just call me Nick."

"My name is just Judy Hopps. A gift that was very dear to me has been stolen. It was a 23 carat Amethyst that perfectly matched my eyes. Will you help me recover it and catch whomever stole it?"

"Why! An actual gem heist," Nick exclaimed, "Just like the infamous one in Zootropolis over 15 years ago! You honor me by endowing me with the pleasure of solving this case, Just Judy Hopps," a sly grin spreading across his muzzle.

Now irritated, Judy questioned Nick, "Are you going to take this seriously or not? I would like to explain the situation."

"I am taking this seriously," Nick said curtly, which caused Judy to blink a few times at the contradiction. "I am not acting serious, but I take my work very seriously." Nick always found that this helped relieve tension in most cases. He found more money came with less tension.

She seemed content with his explanation, and continued with her story. "Someone stole my gem. I keep it locked away in the display case in the main hallway at my house."

"Very well, when did this take place?"

"Three weeks ago, but…"

He cut the doe off, "Three weeks! Gem heist are already difficult enough to solve after 24 hours, let alone three weeks!"

"I know that is a long time…"

"That's quite an understatement," the fox mumbled under his breath.

"...but it's not like I have just been sitting around on my tail since then. I have tried to make the police investigate the robbery. They are too busy with more important crimes," the bunny resumed

"Do you know just how much evidence can be lost in three weeks, Carrots?" Nick stammered. "Lots! There is little chance that we will figure out who took it, and even less that we will recover the stone."

"They said that you were the best. No one else will even attempt to help. I need you, Nicholas Wilde. You are my last hope," Judy offered.

"Save the sob stories. They won't work with this case. You can't expect me just to waste my time on some hopeless cause with zero chance of success," Nick said. He stared at the bunny, who had a frustrated look on her face. "Now excuse me, if you will." Nick stood up and pushed in his chair. He turned to leave.

"$25,000."

This abrupt statement caused Nick's ears to twitch. He still did not turn around to face the bunny.

"I have it all in cash. $5,000 just for taking the case. $5,000 more for finding the crook. You will get the rest if you can return the amethyst."

Nick turned back around. He is surprised that the doe is willing to offer that kind of money. "You said I get 5,000 for just taking the case?" He is skeptical that that anyone is willing to just offer that kind of money in such a way.

"Yes, as long as you try to find my gem, you will get $5,000. You do have to put in effort. I won't pay if you don't try." The bunny looks a bit more confident at this point.

"One last question, Carrots: when do I start?" Nick is not confident that he can track down the gem. No one that he has known has ever tracked down any item of that caliber after even a week, and Nick knows everybody. Crooks do not like to hold on to items like that. They move them around on the streets as fast as they can. Being caught with stolen goods is rarely a good idea. Nick, however, is sure that entertaining some bunny for a few days is worth $5,000. He will rarely turn down that kind of money, especially if it is that easy to obtain.

With a pleased look on her face, Judy responds, "Right now. I have details you might need to know if you want to solve the case."

Nick grinned, "So what is this rock worth? Last I checked, amethyst are not particularly valuable. And, only the finest gems are worth the kind of money you are offering."

"The gem's physical value is considerably less than what I am willing to pay for its return. It does carry a great deal of sentimental value. As I said before, my mother gave it to me. She said it reminded her of my eyes."

"So how did your mother collect this prized stone?"

"The eldest members of the Hopps clan frequently gamble in the casinos outside Zootopia. We have been doing it for a while now. Made us a good bit of family funds. She brought it back from one of their trips. Said she won it off of a polar bear in some Casino of the Royals or something. I don't think that was the name, but it doesn't really matter, does it? How will knowing where a stone came from help you find where it is now? Not to mention that I have had it for ten years?"

"Truthfully, it may not, but I like to have all the facts. Sometimes random ideas can make a connection that changes everything."

"Sometimes, random ideas distract certain mammals from finding my gem," Judy replied crossly.

Nick was enjoying this bunny. He found that she knew what she was doing, discounting the rather unimpressive first impression. "So where did you last see the gem?"

"I thought foxes were supposed to be smart. Where do you think I last saw it, Under the arms of the jewel thief as he was riding a rappelling line up to the ceiling? It was in the display case before I left on a trip home, and when I got back, it was gone."

Nick really was looking forward to working with her. "So I don't suppose you preserved the scene."

"I made sure not to move anything after I found it missing. I grabbed the vitals and bought some two bit apartment with thin walls and thoughtless neighbors."

"Perfect! You have no idea how aggravating it is when someone destroys the scene and accidentally loses the evidence."

"Oh wow! It sounds like you have quite a few interesting stories, huh?" Judy said with a curious smile.

"One time some otter came in saying her husband had gone missing. Chief of Police said it wasn't worth his time, so she came to me. There was literally zero evidence suggesting where he might be or who took him. I didn't want to take the case, but she made me listen to her sob story. You know, two kids at home to feed and all that. I am usually a sucker for those." Nick grinned, keeping his emerald eyes on the doe to see her reaction.

"You made me break out the cash before you accepted my case," Judy said, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew that you weren't going to let me leave before you pulled all your cards," Nick jested. "I wanted to see what you would offer."

"Get back to the story, Slick."

"Heh. Well as it turns out, she had thrown out all of his papers because she didn't want the police to figure out about their gambling habits, so I didn't even have a clue to who might want him gone. I spent the following two weeks pulling favors and following faux leads to try and find him, including searching a shipyard in the pouring rain because someone overheard their boss saying that he was being shipped to an island for, in his words, 'what will surely be a most enjoyable experience'."

Seemingly entranced by the story, judy asked, "So did you ever find him?"

Nick let out a chuckle at his recollection, "Yeah, in a way. He showed up on her doorstep in a Pawaiian shirt and a plastic flower necklace. Apparently, he had won a free, all-expense-paid vacation and didn't want to tell the wife."

Judy let out a snort, followed by a rather adorable attempt a covering her face with her ears. "Thanks," she said with a genuine smile, ears still across her eyes. "I needed that."

"Don't worry carrots. We will find your gem."

 **A.N. Thanks for watching guys and gals! I hope to be able to write this next chapter a bit faster than this one:) Lol I started this in October, but haven't actively worked on it. Comment or like if you think it is worth it. Also please send some suggestions on how to improve my writing (even if you don't write yourself) or something you would like to see incorporated into the story. It would mean a lot :) Thanks!**

 **Special thanks to Bluelighthouse for giving me some advice!**


End file.
